TeachWell Wiki
Recommended Course Guidelines with Video Optimize Motivation ' 'Accomodale All Learning Styles ' 'Big Picture to Detail and Back Provide Feedback Mastery Learning ' 'Use Spaced Repetition Use Memory Aids Communicate Expectations Assign Reinforcement Work ' Attendance for Motivation' Welcome to the TeachWell Wiki TeachWell Wiki is a collaborative work space with the goal of developing teaching guidelines that can be applied in classroom settings to achieve improved learning outcomes. The intention is to draw from evidence based research findings to maximize teaching effectiveness in the classroom. TeachWell invites participation in developing the guidelines and also in documenting research in support of the guidelines. These guidelines are intended to be used at all levels of education from grade school up through college and graduate school and on through professional courses. We recommend viewing the short videos associated with each guideline page shown above to provide a basic understanding of each concept. Videos may be viewed at 1.5 X speed to speed assimilation by changing the Yo tube settings when using the Chrome browser. The teaching guidelines are placed into either of two groups; guidelines applying to course structure or guidelines applying to lecture tecniques. Each guideline has its own page for concept explanation, implementations and references and is linked at the top and middle of this page. When making contributions, please follow the format provided at the Contributor Guidelines page. Introduction Research has shown that different teaching methods have widely varying effects on student learning outcomes. As an example, Information that a student reads or hears generally has the lowest memory retention rate while information that is written, performed or taught has the highest retention rate. Obviously, if the goal is student learning retention, then courses should be structured so that most student time is spent writing, performing or teaching. Unfortunately, the teacher lecture, textbook reading and test format that is very common in classrooms is also associated with the lowest student learning retentions. Teaching Inspiration Teaching well is not easy. Teaching well requires courage, dedication, humility and perseverence. This section intends to help inspire teachers to rise to the challenge of teaching excellence. Teaching Inspiration Recommended Lecture Guidelines Tutor More Lecture Less Teach Principals Teach at the Students' Rate Repeat for Emphasis Demonstrate Problem Solving Guidelines The goal of this project is to develop teaching guidelines formulated to facilitate student learning. The adoption of these teaching guidelines are intended to benefit students, teachers and administrators. Students: Students will benefit with better retention of material for future practical use and to score well in standardized tests. Students will experience less stress because the material to be learned will be better defined. Students will experience a more satisfying learning environment which will increase their willingness to engage with the material. Students who struggle with the current lecture/test paradigm have the most to gain. Teachers: Teachers may take pride in knowing they are providing the most effective learning environment to their students. Teachers will have the opportunity to make more satisfying connections with students, because the students will be more engaged with the learning material. Administrators: Greater engagement of students with the learning material should result in fewer repeated classes. Fewer repeated classes will place less burden on counseling and scheduling resources. Greater and longer material retention will increase standardized test pass rates, enhancing the school’s reputation and facilitating recruitment. Each teaching guideline should capture the essence of a core teaching technique which has proven to improve student learing outcomes based on publishd research. This project makes available the following teaching guidelines in order to provide students the resources they need to achieve the most effective learning outcomes where memorization and/or problem solving skills are required. Many of these guidelines are already in use in many classrooms. The purpose of these teaching guidelines is to expand the use of these guidelines to more classes. Explanation for the context of the teaching guidelines and explanation for the guidelines themselves follow in the specific guideline sections. Using this Website and the Guidelines The guidelines are intended to be technology neutral. Technology such as the use of videos, online quizzes can be used in conjunction with the guidekines to enhnce the student lr=earning experience. However each of the guidelines can easily be put into practice without technology and excellent teaching outcomes can still be achieved. Technology is not a requirement for either teaching or excellent learning outcomes. Learning and Teaching Phylosophy Optimizing the use of Technology Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse